Love At First Sight
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Rin Kamine adalah seorang gadis pecinta hujan yang tak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. / "Karena hidupku ini tidak seperti dongeng-dongeng yang ada di buku, dengan akhir yang selalu bahagia." / Read and review please? / HIATUS
1. First Meeting

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Tapi fic ini murni milik Suu! Di fic kali ini, Suu hanya memiliki fic saja.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Warning: **OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, ALUR KECEPATAN ATAU KELAMBATAN, DAN LAIN-LAIN. MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR. **

Note: Maaf kalau ada yang mengira saya meniru fic buatannya. Tapi ini fic buatan saya murni.

Summary:  
Rin Kamine adalah seorang gadis pecinta hujan yang tak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. / "Karena hidupku ini tidak seperti dongeng-dongeng yang ada di buku, dengan akhir yang selalu bahagia."

Author: Minna! Suu datang dengan fic baru, pengganti Darkness! *smile*

Rin: Setidaknya, MUNGKIN ini lebih baik daripada Darkness.

Len: Soalnya berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri?

Author: Um... Ada beberapa yang berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri :)

Rin: Dijadiin cerita. Parah banget.

Len: Wajar aja, sih.

Author: Oke, deh. Mulai aja?

Rin + Len: Yosh!

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Hujan. Sesuatu yang misterius bagiku. Dengan tenangnya mengalir turun dari langit, membasahi seluruh muka bumi. Mengalir dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya terserap ke tanah. Kemudian menguap dan turun lagi ke bumi. Hujan adalah sesuatu yang misterius. Dari baunya yang khas, caranya mengalir, juga bunyinya yang berisik tapi seperti melodi bagiku.

Namaku Rin Kamine. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang berumur 14 tahun. Kuakui aku ini kuper dan pendiam. Tapi itu tak ada masalah denganku. Aku memang tak berani berteman dengan teman-teman sekolahku.

Aku menyukai dongeng. Mereka berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia. Seperti Cinderella, Putri Salju, Putri Tidur, dan lain-lain. Semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia seakan tak ada yang membebani hidup mereka. Tidak seperti... hidup ini.

Aku selalu mengenakan pita besar berwarna putih di kepala dan juga empat buah jepit putih di poni. Jadi kalian akan mudah mengenaliku. Aku di kelas biasanya diam. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena memang aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun. Banyak orang menjulukiku Putri Es. Itu disebabkan karena aku bukan saja diam, tapi dingin. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan julukan itu.

Kehidupanku tidaklah spesial. Tidak seindah yang kalian bayangkan. Tiap hari aku hanya diam. Aku hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Dan tiap kali hujan, aku akan duduk di pinggir jendela sambil melihat keluar. Mendengarkan bunyinya, melihatnya, dan merasakannya. Mereka itu seperti teman-temanku. Ada di saat aku membutuhkan mereka.

.

.

Hari ini hujan. Hujan datang secara tiba-tiba seperti menyiram bumi dan segala isinya. Saat itu aku sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli beberapa buah jeruk. Aku memang suka sekali pada jeruk. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku terpaksa menunggu sampai hujan mereda. Aku suka sekali dengan hujan. Perlahan aku merasakannya.

Aku membuarkan hujan menitik di tanganku. Kemudian di lenganku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku begitu suka dengan hujan. Sampai-sampai aku memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berhujan-hujanan.

Kini hujan mengguyur seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku jadi basah dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tak apa. Aku tak keberatan. Kemudian aku mulai merasa kesepian. Aneh. Padahal hujan datang menemaniku.

Perlahan aku duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Di sana aku masih sedikit kehujanan. Aku mulai bersin-bersin. Mungkin aku kena flu? Tak apa. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Tak akan ada yang peduli padaku walaupun aku sakit. Tak akan ada yang peduli padaku walau... aku menghilang dari dunia ini.

Aku merasa kesepian. Kesepian yang selama ini kusimpan dalam hati. Air mataku mulai menitik. Aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis. Tapi semakin aku tak ingin menangis, air mataku malah semakin cepat mengalir.

Biarlah. Tak ada yang peduli kalau aku menghilang dari dunia ini, kan? Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Aku masih terus mengusap mataku untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Sementara hujan masih terus mengguyur tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa hujan berhenti mengguyurku. Aku membuka mataku yang ditutupi dengan kedua tangan.

Di hadapanku ada seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa payung dan memayungiku. Di wajahnya tertampang senyuman yang jelas dapat kulihat. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang tersenyum padaku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" sapanya lembut.

Aku mengusap mataku dan mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku suka pada hujan."

Anak laki-laki itu menaruh payungnya. Kemudian ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya dan memelukku. Aku hanya bisa diam dalam pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang, nanti kamu masuk angin," ujarnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _honey blonde_ tertiup lembut oleh angin.

Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna biru_ azure_ itu dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk kecil. Anak itu tersenyum lagi.

"Jaga diri baik-baik," katanya sambil berdiri, kemudian mengambil payungnya.

"Tunggu!" cegahku sambil berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Na-Nama. Namamu siapa?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Pertama kali aku dapat berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak akrab denganku.

"Len Kagamine," jawabnya singkat. "Ah! Aku ditunggu. Sampai jumpa!" serunya. Tanpa menunggu balasanku, ia berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya dapat menatap sosoknya yang berlari di tengah hujan.

Len Kagamine, ya... Len Kagamine...

* * *

Itu kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakannya. Aku tak bisa melupakan kehangatannya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia memelukku dan menghapus air mataku. Tapi yang terpenting, aku masih ingat bagaimana caranya ia tersenyum dan berbicara denganku.

Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat namanya. Len Kagamine. Tak mungkin aku melupakan nama itu.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjangku kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Sungguh, aku merindukan sikapnya yang lembut padaku itu.

Apa? Perasaan apa ini? Aku cinta padanya? Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang baru kukenal alias jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tak percaya akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena hidupku ini tidak seperti buku-buku dongeng yang selalu kubaca, dengan akhir yang selalu bahagia.

* * *

Aku mendengar penjelasan Meiko-sensei dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Sungguh, aku ngantuk sekali. Mungkin kemarin malam aku kurang tidur. Jadi beginilah akibatnya. Penjelasan Meiko-sensei sangatlah sulit ditangkap. Bagaimana caranya aku menghafalkan rumus aljabar hanya dengan tiga puluh menit lamanya? Setelah itu kami akan mengadakan tes kecil.

"Meiko-sensei," seseorang menjengukkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kelas. Aku menatap ke arah pintu. Aku dapat melihat salah seorang guru di situ, Luka-sensei.

Meiko-sensei menutup spidol yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk mengajar kami. Lalu dengan tenang guruku itu berjalan menghampiri Luka-sensei. Luka-sensei membisikkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar olehku. Kemudian Meiko-sensei hanya mengangguk. Luka-sensei membalasnya dengan senyuman. Selanjutnya Luka-sensei keluar dari balik pintu dan seorang anak laki-laki masuk.

Meiko-sensei tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu membalas senyumnya. Rambutnya berwarna_ honey blonde_ dan matanya berwarna biru _azure_ yang cerah. Wajahnya menunjukkan keramah. Siapa dia? Apa mungkin murid baru?

"Minna-san, kita kedatangan murid baru," seru Meiko-sensei lantang di depan kelas. Aku memerhatikan guruku itu. Lima detik kemudian si anak baru itu menatap ke arahku dan teman-teman dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Spontan teman-temanku yang perempuan berteriak kegirangan. Yah, wajar saja. Ia memang cukup keren, menurutku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman," perintah Meiko-sensei pelan padanya. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar ucapannya yang lebih mirip bisikan itu. Anak baru itu mengangguk pelan.

"Minna, namaku Len Kagamine. Aku murid pindahan dari Utau Academy. Mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah di Voca Academy. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujarnya lantang di depan kelas dengan senyuman yang tetap tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku yang sedang menulis memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang familiar. Apa? Len Kagamine? Apa dia anak laki-laki yang menemaniku waktu itu saat hujan? Seorang anak laki-laki yang menghiburku dengan kata-katanya, tindakannya, dan juga senyumannya yang indah. Tidak, aku tak percaya. Mungkin bukan dia. Yah, lihat saja nanti. Aku tak begitu peduli. Sedangkan aku dapat melihat teman-temanku yang perempuan berteriak sana-sini karena kegirangan.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku menatap ke sekeliling kelas. Um... Sampai kapan aku harus tersenyum seperti ini? Tampaknya banyak sekali gadis yang terpikat padaku. Buktinya mereka berteriak-teriak histeris. Aku menganggap itu wajar karena setiap kali aku masuk ke sekolah yang baru, pasti ada saja kejadian semacam ini.

Namaku Len Kagamine. Aku berumur 14 tahun dan baru hari ini memasuki Voca Academy. Ayahku bekerja sebagai sutradara film yang bekerja berpindah-pindah. Maka aku harus berpindah-pindah sekolah juga. Mungkin ini sekolah ketujuhku. Dan tiap kali masuk, aku pasti mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari gadis-gadis.

Mataku tertuju kepada seorang anak perempuan yang berambut_ honey blonde_ itu. Ia menunduk, sepertinya sedang menulis sesuatu. Beda dengan yang lain, ia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tidak berteriak-teriak seperti anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Mungkin ia tak terkecoh olehku. Misterius. Aku jadi agak tertarik dengannya.

"Len Kagamine, ya. Kamu mau duduk di mana?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Beberapa anak perempuan yang sebelahnya kosong sudah menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Di sana saja, Sensei," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah sebelah anak perempuan berambut _honey blonde_ yang menarik perhatianku itu. Sebelahnya kosong. Dan sepertinya ia tak peduli. Mungkin ia tak peduli aku duduk di mana.

"APA?" teriak anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit nyengir. Salahkah?

"Tak ada salahnya, kan? Baiklah, kamu boleh duduk di sana," ujar Meiko-sensei pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah anak itu.

Anak-anak perempuan lainnya menatapku yang sedang berjalan menujunya.

"Um... Permisi," ujarku pelan padanya. Anak perempuan itu menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Ia cukup manis, menurutku. Rambutnya _honey blonde_ dan matanya biru _azure_, serupa dengan milikku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Um... Kalau boleh, aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu," ujarku ragu-ragu ketika mendengarnya berbicara denganku dengan nada yang sedikit dingin. Mungkin ia anak yang dingin?

"Silahkan. Tak ada yang melarang," jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali berkutat pada buku-bukunya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menarik kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Namamu siapa?" sapaku pada anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Banyak sekali yang ingin berkenalan padaku, akhirnya setelah mereka puas, aku dapat bicara padanya.

"Rin Kamine," jawabnya singkat.

"Rin?" balasku lagi.

Rin mengangguk kecil.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Len Kagamine," ujarku sambil tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Rin hanya mengangguk kecil. "Salam kenal," balasnya.

Aku merasa dekat dengannya. Seakan pernah bertemu. Pernah kenal dengannya. Tapi di mana?

"Um... Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku setengah basa-basi padanya.

Rin tersentak kaget. "A-Apa? Kagamine-kun, kamu, kan..."

"Panggil Len saja," kataku menyela ucapannya. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Len, kamu baru saja datang ke sini. Bukankah itu hal yang tidak mungkin?" balasnya dengan nada datar. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia berbicara sepanjang ini.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bisa saja," balasku.

Rin tidak membalas. Ia hanya memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela. Hujan. Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Len-kun! Kenapa harus dengan Rin, sih?" seru seorang anak perempuan. Aku menoleh. Sedangkan Rin tetap cuek.

"Kamu bisa tahan dengan Putri Es ini? Bukankah dia sangat dingin? Jangankan nanti kamu ketularan dengannya!" seru yang lain dengan nada mengejek. Aku memperhatikan ketiga anak perempuan di hadapanku dengan pandangan tidak enak. Kemudia berbalik menatap Rin. Rin masih tetap melihat keluar jendela. Memerhatikan hujan.

"Tidak, Rin tidak sedingin yang kalian lihat, kok," jawabku tenang. Ketika anak itu tersentak.

"A-Apa maksudmu..." ujar yang pertama.

"Kalian tidak usah mengganggu, deh. Neru, ajak teman-temanmu pergi," akhirnya Rin angkat bicara. Gadis pertama yang bernama Neru itu mengajak teman-temannya meninggalkanku. Sedangkan Rin mendengus dan menatap keluar jendela lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu membelaku," ujarnya dingin, masih menatap keluar. Ia bicara tanpa menatapku.

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak membela, itu kenyataan," jawabku.

Rin hanya diam, memerhatikan hujan. Sungguh gadis yang misterius...

.

.

Hujan terus mengguyur bumi sampai pulang sekolah. Ah, hujan begini, bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Aku terpaksa menunggu di sekolah hingga hujan reda.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat sosok seorang anak perempuan yang berjalan di tengah hujan, tanpa payung atau pun jas hujan. Hujan seakan mengguyur tubuhnya. Aku merasa kenal dengannya. Kemudian aku berlari dan menyapanya.

"Rin?" panggilku.

Anak itu menoleh. Dan benar, itu adalah Rin.

"Kenapa?" balasnya.

"Kenapa kau berhujan-hujanan?" tanyaku padanya. Rin diam tak menjawab. "Nanti sakit, lho," lanjutku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka pada hujan," balas Rin. Suaranya kini dipenuhi oleh kehangatan.

Suka pada hujan? Tunggu... Kata-kata ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Pada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu... Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang kehujanan. Apa mungkin anak itu Rin?

"Aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu," aku mengulangi ucapanku ketika istirahat tadi.

"Tidak mungkin." Rin mengelak. Aku menghela napas lalu menariknya ke pelukanku.

"Len..." Ucapan Rin terputus.

"Kamu kedinginan, kan?" kataku sambil terus memeluknya. Ya, suhu tubuhnya terasa dingin. Aku dapat merasakannya. Tak lama kemudian aku melepaskan Rin. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan. Cepatlah pulang. Nanti kau masuk angin."Aku tersenyum padanya.

"A-Arigatou," ujar Rin pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia menundukkan kepala. Tiga detik kemudian ia berlari dan menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Rin Kamine... Apa aku kenal denganmu?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update!

Rin: Minna, sangat dibutuhkan review-nya~

Author: Betul betul. Kalau nggak, mungkin fic ini akan saya discontinued.

Len: Review, ya~


	2. Pain

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Tapi fic ini murni milik Suu! Di fic kali ini, Suu hanya memiliki fic saja.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Warning: **OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, ALUR KECEPATAN ATAU KELAMBATAN, DAN LAIN-LAIN. MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR.**

Note: Maaf kalau ada yang mengira saya meniru fic buatannya. Tapi ini fic buatan saya murni.

Summary:  
Rin Kamine adalah seorang gadis pecinta hujan yang tak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. / "Karena hidupku ini tidak seperti dongeng-dongeng yang ada di buku, dengan akhir yang selalu bahagia."

Author: Sip. Suu kembali ke fic ini.

Rin: Muter-muter ke mana aja?

Len: Update lama bener!

Author: Yah... Fic lain kan juga harus diurus.

Rin: Karena Suu ada di sini, kita mulai aja yuk~

* * *

_Len's POV_

Rin Kamine. 14 tahun. Pecinta hujan. Dingin. Dijauhi teman-temannya, mungkin?

Aku bukannya sedang mengumpulkan data diri gadis itu untuk sesuatu yang tidak benar. Jujur, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ia misterius bagiku. Sifatnya yang dingin dan selalu terang-terangan itu membuatku tertarik. Dan ia seperti gadis yang kutemui delapan tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika hujan mengguyur bumi...

Rin tak peduli hujan mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sama seperti gadis itu. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakanku. Aku tak mungkin dianggapnya penting. Tapi terus terang saja, bayangan gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dan bermata _azure_ yang mirip dengan Rin itu tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Aku tak bisa melupakannya.

Kami-sama, apakah ini namanya cinta? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Rasanya aneh. Tak mungkin itu terjadi padaku.

Aku tinggal di apartemen ini sendirian. Ini disebabkan karena otou-san dan okaa-san harus bekerja keluar negeri. Jadi aku ditinggal di sini. Tiap kali aku membutuhkan uang, otou-san pasti mengirimkannya. Jadi aku tak perlu repot lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandang ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas lemari. Jam setengah tujuh. Sedangkan sarapan belum kuhabiskan. Entah kenapa aku jadi malas makan. Mungkin karena memikirkan Rin? Tidak. Rin bilang kita tidak mungkin sudah pernah bertemu.

Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku. Setelah itu aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

TIK... TIK...

Aku mendengar sesuatu mengenai kaca jendelaku. Hujan. Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku ke sekolah harus dengan payung.

Aku mengambil payung yang berada di dekat pintu. Ketika aku keluar, ternyata hujan sudah lumayan deras. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, aku membuka payungku dan mulai berjalan ke sekolah.

Hujan makin lama makin deras. Aku tidak begitu menyukai hujan. Menurutku berisik sekali. Dan kalau aku terguyur hujan, mungkin tak lama kemudian aku akan terkenal flu atau demam. Berbeda sekali aku dengan... Rin.

Oke, aku menyebut namanya lagi.

.

.

Apa aku berilusi? Kenapa aku melihat seorang gadis berseragam sama denganku sedang menunggu. Di bawah pohon, tepatnya. Ia masih saja terguyur oleh hujan, karena berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Rin!" Aku meneriaki namanya. Gadis yang kutebak Rin itu menengok. Dan benar, dia adalah Rin.

"Oh, Len. Ohayou," balas Rin tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa berteduh di sini? Kau tidak takut basah kuyup?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tidak merespon. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya walaupun sangat kecil, hampir berbisik.

"Aku... sangat suka pada hujan." Aku mendengarnya berbicara. Jawabannya sama seperti kemaren.

"Tapi kalau pun kau suka pada hujan, jika berada di sini terus, kau akan kehujanan, kan? Dan kau akan basah kuyup, lalu sakit," ujarku berusaha untuk mengubah pikiran Rin.

Bukannya membuatnya tersadar, aku malah membuatnya menatapku tajam.

"Aku suka pada hujan. Lagipula kau siapaku hingga menasihatiku seperti itu? Apa pedulimu? Aku tidak perlu dikasihani. Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa. Aku tak butuh teman. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan aku." Aku hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar kata-kata tajam yang mengalir dari mulut mungilnya itu.

Apa aku membuatnya marah?

Aku tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Aku merasa bahwa tanganku hanya bergerak sendiri. Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? Sedetik kemudian aku sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Rin.

Rin tersentak kaget ketika aku menarik tangannya itu. Ia ingin melepaskannya, namun tak bisa.

"Jangan banyak protes. Ayo ke sekolah bersama saja. Aku nggak tahan melihatmu basah seperti itu," ujarku pada Rin. Rin hanya menatapku sambil cemberut. Sekarang ia tak bisa meronta lagi. Maka ia ikut denganku untuk pergi ke sekolah, di sampingku.

Aku melihat Rin yang menatap hujan dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia sepertinya sangat suka dengan hujan. Rin masih saja kehujanan karena ia tak mau dekat-dekat denganku, sehingga payungku yang tidak begitu lebar ini tidak dapat melindunginya. Melihat hal itu, keningku berkerut. Spontan aku menariknya agak mendekat dengan cara merangkulnya.

Aku dapat melihat wajah Rin memerah. Ia masih cemberut.

"Kenapa menarikku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau kehujanan kalau tidak dekat-dekat denganku. Maka aku menarikmu agar mendekat," jawabku, masih terus merangkulnya. Rin diam saja dengan posisi seperti ini. Bisa kupastikan kalau ia nyaman.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aku terus membiarkan Len merangkulku agar aku tidak mendekat. Si baka itu. Ia mencoba memisahkanku dengan hujan apa? Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Tidak akan bisa. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa hujan, meskipun ia bilang kalau kehujanan aku bisa sakit.

Terus terang saja, aku nyaman dengan posisinya merangkulku. Aku nyaman. Aku dapat merasakan kehangat menjalari seluruh tubuhku, seperti kejadian... delapan tahun yang lalu.

Sial. Aku mengingatnya lagi. Padahal aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ingatanku akan itu membuatku sakit. Aku tak percaya aku jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki yang mirip Len dan mempunyai nama yang sama dengan Len itu.

Kami terdiam. Tak ada satu pun di antara kami yang membuka percakapan. Aku juga malas bicara. Jujur saja, kemaren aku kurang tidur. Jadi hari ini aku ngantuk sekali. Ingin rasanya tidur sekarang juga.

Aku melepaskan rangkulannya begitu melihat sekolah sudah berada di depan mata.

"Arigatou," kataku pelan pada Len. Kemudian aku meninggalkannya tanpa memedulikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku. Juga tidak memedulikan bisikan teman-temanku yang menganggapku aneh.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku menaruh tasku di bangku biasa tempatku duduk. Setelah itu aku duduk di sana dan menatap ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan hujan.

"Rin," Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil. Aku menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang temanku. Neru, Teto, dan Lily. Benar-benar sial aku di pagi hari ini. Aku sangat benci dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar. Aku mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan tajam dari Neru.

"Hari ini kau bersama dengan Len-kun, kan?" tanyanya sambil memainkan rambutku. Aku menyentak tangannya dengan kesal. Aku tak pernah memberi ijin pada siapa pun untuk memegang rambutku, apalagi kau!

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balasku dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Rin, kita harus bicara," balas Teto yang sudah mulai jengkel. Aku hanya diam.

"Ayo ikut kami," ajak Neru sambil menarik tanganku. Aku terseret ditarik olehnya.

Mereka membawaku ke taman dalam. Sebuah taman yang menyimpan apa saja di dalamnya. Aku suka pada taman ini. Banyak sekali bunga, tumbuh-tumbuhan, kupu-kupu, ataupun kelinci-kelinci sekali pun. Taman ini merupakan tempat kesukaanku.

Taman ini tidak beratap. Hanya beratap di bagian tertentu. Sekarang aku sedang ditahan oleh tiga orang temanku, um, aku tak pantas menyebut mereka teman. Oke, aku ditahan oleh tiga orang gadis di bagian yang beratap.

"Jadi hari ini kau bersama Len-kun?" Neru mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Aku mengangguk tapi menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh, Rin! Kau hebat sekali, ya. Entah kau berikan obat apa padanya hingga kau bisa mengikatnya, apalagi menarik perhatiannya!" seru Neru menggebu-gebu. Bisa kulihat kalau dia marah.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan masam.

"Mau, ambil saja. Aku tak peduli padanya. Aku tak suka padanya. Aku... benci padanya," ujarku pada mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan bingung. Akhirnya, Neru sang ketua angkat bicara.

"Jadi tak apa kalau kita mengambilnya? Tak apa kalau kita memberitahunya tentang ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Neru dengan senyuman liciknya.

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi juga tidak membencinya. Aku benci situasi ini. Semuanya serba sulit bagiku.

"Silahkan saja," jawabku akhirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat dengan Len-kun lagi," ujar Teto sinis.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekatinya. Ia yang mendekatiku, dan apakah aku salah kalau ia mendekatiku? Kenapa aku yang dipersalahkan?

"Bukan aku yang ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Ia yang ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Jadi kalau mau protes, protes ke Len. Jangan ke aku," ujarku dengan dinginnya.

Neru menatapku dengan pandangan sadis. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menampar pipi kananku dengan kencang sehingga aku terjatuh.

Aku terjatuh di lantai sambil memegangi pipiku yang ia tampar. Sakit sekali rasanya. Aku yakin pipiku merah sekarang. Aku tidak yakin bibirku tidak berdarah.

"Kau itu belagu, tahu nggak?" Lily angkat bicara akhirnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik pundakku, memaksaku untuk berdiri. Kemudian ia mendorongku lagi hingga aku terjatuh di sisi yang tidak beratap. Hujan langsung mengguyurku secara langsung.

"Sana, main saja dengan hujan. Temanmu itu. Aku nggak heran kalau ada yang menganggapmu gila," tambah Teto pedas. Kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dari taman dalam, meninggalkanku. Di saat yang bersamaan, aku mendengar bel tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

Aku tidak yakin hari ini akan mengikuti pelajaran atau tidak. Penampilanku sudah sangat kacau. Seluruh tubuhku basah. Rambutku tak karuan. Wajahku terlihat sangat aneh dengan mata yang sembab karena tak sengaja aku menangis dan juga luka di pipi dan bibirku. Seragamku kotor karena terkena tanah basah. Sedangkan kaki dan tanganku luka karena jatuh. Kurang apalagi hidupku ini?

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Di sini tidak ada yang akan menyadari kehadiranku. Kalau pun ada, tak mungkin ada yang mencariku. Toh, ada atau tak ada diriku, di kelas suasananya tetap sama, kan?

"Rin..." Tunggu, siapa ini? Pasti aku berilusi. Nggak mungkin ada yang datang ke sini hanya untuk menghampiriku, apalagi mencariku. Saat tengah pelajaran pula.

"Rin..." Aku mendengar suara itu berbisik lagi. Aku terdiam kemudian mengadah.

"Len...?" Aku balas memanggil namanya. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Len. Len hanya tersenyum menatapku. Senyuman hangat yang sangat kusukai.

Aku sudah tak bisa membendung air mata ini. Akhirnya aku langsung menerjang Len dan memeluknya. Sambil menumpahkan semua air mata yang selama ini kubendung. Air mata kesepian. Len tampaknya kaget. Tapi ia hanya balas memelukku dan mengusap rambutku pelan. Aku terus menangis. Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku harus begini?

.

.

Karena penampilan yang tidak karu-karuan dan juga kesehatanku yang menurun, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Setelah berganti seragam dengan seragam cadangan di sekolah, aku memasuki UKS dan tiduran di sana. Ruangan ini gelap. Aku memegang dahiku perlahan. Agak panas. Berarti ini efek dari hujan, mungkin? Len benar, hujan bisa membuat kita sakit. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membenci hujan.

Aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Tapi yang ada, di pikiranku muncul banyak sekali bayang-bayang. Len, hujan, Neru, Lily, dan Teto. Ada apa ini?

Yah... Wajar saja aku di-bully seperti tadi. Aku ini dingin dan tidak disenangi. Aku tak pernah bicara jika tidak perlu. Dan terlebih lagi, Len mungkin tertarik denganku. Tentunya kalian bisa tebak sendiri. Teman-temanku yang lain iri.

Aku terbatuk pelan. Sepertinya aku terkena flu dan demam. Yah... Ruangan ini rasanya jadi dingin sekali.

Aku menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Tapi sebelum aku menariknya, sebuah tangan menarik selimutku hingga dagu. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Len?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Sumimasen. Kemaren itu Suu terlalu ceroboh. Balesannya, mungkin bakal update kilat seperti dulu.

Rin: Yosh~ Meskipun Suu nggak update, bukan berarti fic itu discontinued, lho... Kecuali kalo dia udah ngomong dari awal.

Len: Akhir kata, RnR, yaaa~

Author: Review ditunggu sebanyak-banyaknya.


End file.
